The School Of The Gifted
by shirosakura911
Summary: Ace just got transferred into a new school. He didn't know why but the school gives him the nervousness. Besides, who won't be nervous after you found out that the school you are in, is not an ordinary school at all?


I'm nervous. Mother always says to always take a deep breath to relieve that nervousness. Taking a deep breath, I looked through the car window. The sun rays passed through the tint of the car window. The buildings slowly decreases as the car picks up its speed. The buildings became trees and sun ray's got covered by them.

My name is Portgas D. Ace. I am a High School student and I just transferred in an international school far away from the city. Dad said that it is perfect for me because this school is a very special place. I didn't understand him at that time but mother said it will be alright. The car took a turned and drove into a dirt road. This dirt road seems to be interesting though. As our car drove, the dirt road is filled with dried brown leaves but when I looked up, I saw green leaves. No brown nor dead leaves falling down. The car took a sudden stop making me hit my face on the head rest of the passenger seat in front of me where my mother is.

"We're here." Mom said. Rubbing my nose, I scanned the area. Left. Right. I saw just a bunch of trees. Due to my curiosity, I stepped out of the car and faced the direction where we came from. I returned my eyes in front. My mouth left hanging.

There is a huge building in front of me. A mansion? No. More like a School campus? The structure of the building is huge. Huge like the city mall back home. But surrounded by tall silver barrier with a huge silver gate. My mom stepped out of the car and lend out her hand. I took it and we walked towards the gate. She pushed a button and the door opened after a few seconds. We walked inside and again I was left hanging.

If I said that it is huge just by looking in the outside then I'll say… the campus is freakishly big! There is a basketball court, volleyball court. They even have a football field! How big is this school?! A shimmering light passed through my eyes. I faced on my left and saw a stream? Is this even a school?

We entered the building and looked for the Principal's office. We found it easily because it is located in front of the entrance. Mom knocked on the door. The door opened and we entered in the room. The room is big. Big enough to become a classroom. Not just the classroom but the principal as well. We sat on the couch facing the principal. He has a white mustache and a black bandana wrapped on his head. He is… topless with a white coat resting on his shoulders.

"Rouge! So is this your son?" Mother gave a smile to the man and nodded.

"Yes. He is." Whitebeard hummed as he took a quick scanned in my folder.

"Well… the class already started but he can still go to class." The man glanced at my direction. His looks are like the looks scientists. Studying their specimen intently.

"Thank you."

"Most welcome Rouge." Mother stood up and I followed. We went outside of the room and Mom gave me papers. It is a map of the building along with my classroom, dorm and locker number. She waved me goodbye and went on her way. I looked through my map once again.

My room is in 304 but the map says nothing about room 304. Maybe the map was not updated? The bell rang and the students all went out of their classrooms. Most of them saw me and waved. Most just went on their business. I looked around for someone to asked when a brown haired guy approached me.

"Yo trans! Ya transferee?" I nodded my head.

"Ya must be lost. Where's ya number?"

"Uh… 304." The guy's eyes widened. What's wrong?

"304 ya say?" I hummed and showed him the paper. He scanned the papers over two times until he looked at me. He gave me the papers and motioned to follow him.

As we walked, the other students stopped at what they are doing to looked at me. I got embarrassed. Is this really how they treat transferees? We got in a separate building of the school. The building is three story building but it also unusually big. We went to the door and he knocked. The door opened like the butterfly wings. When it opened, a man stepped out.

"What do you need Thatch?"

"This transferee says that he belongs to this class." He changed his accent? The man looked at me and I got automatically got struck by his hawk like eyes.

"This kid?" The guy, Thatch, nodded his head. To be honest, I'm getting a little bit freaked out. First, my class is not located in the map. Second, the guy Thatch is acting weird. Third, this hawk eyes is much more weirder!

"Go. You have class." Thatch turned around and walked away. I swallowed a mouthful of saliva as the man fully opened the door. He motioned me to come in as he still looks at me like a prey. I entered the door with hesitation.

As I enter the room, I gasped in surprise. Mostly because I never expected to see a huge classroom. The walls are glass. The floor is crystal clear. The light is shining through the glass, hitting the floor making it glitter and shine bright. The tables and chairs are all color white and the white board is so white like it haven't been used for how many years. I can't help but let my jaw dropped to the floor.

"So, Portgas D. Ace… My name is Hawk eyes and Newgate, the principal placed you under my care. From now on, I will be your teacher in controlling your gift." So our principals name is Newgate. I never noticed that. But… gift? I don't understand.

"Uhm… gift?" The man hummed in response.

"Yes.. Because you are here, it means that you possess a dangerous gift that needs our guidance." I don't understand.

"Wait… I don't understand. A dangerous gift? I don't have one so I don't know what you are talking about." The man gasped in surprise and grabbed both of my shoulders.

"You… don't have a gift? Then… why are you here? No human is allowed to enroll in this school unless they are gifted." I shook my head. I really don't understand.

"My gift is to have eyes of the hawk. I can see miles away. What is yours?" My gift? I don't have one.

"I really don't have one." The man looked me in the eyes before removing his hands on my shoulders. He then slowly stroke his chin.

"It's impossible that you don't have one. You should have one or else you wouldn't be here." Why would my mother put me here? There must be a reason why I'm here.

"Hawk eyes, I heard there's a new kid." A stranger came into the room and went into out direction. Hawk eyes glanced at his back as the stranger came to stand beside him. The stranger has his hair cut like a pineapple. His purple long sleeve polo is currently unbuttoned showing his toned abs.

"This kid says that he doesn't have any gifts which is impossible." The stranger looked at me up and down.

"Pops will not just accept any human. Scratch that. A _mere_ human. He _must_ have made a mistake. I'll go to him. For now keep an eye on this kid." He then turned his back on me and went away. That pineapple head! Mere human?! How dare he?!

"Don't mind him. He has a painful experience with humans that's why he acted that way. Anyways… Newgate accepted you for a reason." He placed a friendly hand on my shoulder.

"How about I give you a tour to the school of the gifted?"

*

 _Just a simply story that came from boredom..._

 _anyways, thank you for reading_


End file.
